baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
February 2
1800s 1900-1930 *1923 - Red Schoendienst is born in Germantown, Illinois. Playing mostly as a second baseman, Schoendienst will bat .289 during a 19-year career with the St. Louis Cardinals, New York Giants and Milwaukee Braves. He will win election to the Hall of Fame in 1989. *1930 - The New York Yankees waive shortstop Leo Durocher, who batted only .246 in 1929. The future Hall of Fame manager will eventually sign with the Cincinnati Reds. *1936 - The Baseball Writers Association of America announces the results of the first Hall of Fame vote. Babe Ruth, Ty Cobb, Walter Johnson, Christy Mathewson and Honus Wagner comprise the inaugural class of Hall of Fame members. Several other stars like Cy Young fail to make the grade, but will enter the Hall in later elections. 1940s-1950s 1960s-1970s 1980s-1990s *1987 - Longtime Kansas City Royals pitcher Dennis Leonard announces his retirement. A three-time 20-game winner, Leonard had struggled in his comeback from knee problems, winning just eight of 21 decisions in 1986. *1989 - Former All-Star first baseman Bill White is elected president of the National League. White succeeds Chub Feeney, becoming the first African American to be named president of either league and the highest ranking black executive in the four major sports. 2000s *2005: **SkyDome is renamed to Rogers Centre several days after Rogers Communications completed its purchase of the Toronto Blue Jays' stadium. Fans react to the naming with an almost complete lack of interest. **The trade that sent Sammy Sosa to the Baltimore Orioles from the Chicago Cubs is finalized after commissioner Bud Selig approves the deal and the slugger passes his physical. Chicago receives second baseman Jerry Hairston, Jr. and two minor leaguers, then signs Jeromy Burnitz as a free agent to replace Sosa in right field. *2006 - Ramón Hernández hit for the cycle and drove in five runs, leading the Caracas Lions of Venezuela to a 17-1 rout of Mexico's Mazatlan Reindeers in the Caribbean World Series opener. Alex Cabrera also hit a home run with four RBI, and starter Jeremi González struck out seven in seven innings. In the other Series opener, Anderson Hernández hit a tiebreaking single in the 11th inning to help the Dominican Republic's Licey Tigers beat the Carolina Giants of Puerto Rico 5–4. Miguel Tejada drove in two runs in the third inning, giving the Dominicans a 2–0 lead. According to Caribbean Series historians, Ramón Hernández's feat was the first in Caribbean Series play dating back to 1949. Births *1901 - Otto Miller, infielder (d. 1959) *1908 - Wes Ferrell, All-Star pitcher (d. 1976) *1923 - Red Schoendienst, Hall of Fame player and manager *1937 - Don Buford, All-Star infielder/outfielder *1938 - Max Alvis, All-Star infielder *1950 - Dale Murray, pitcher *1952 - Warren Brusstar, pitcher *1954 - John Tudor, pitcher *1956 - Manny Sarmiento, pitcher *1958 - Pat Tabler, All-Star infielder *1968 - Scott Erickson, pitcher *1972 - Jared Fernandez, pitcher *1972 - Melvin Mora, All-Star infielder *1975 - Mark DeRosa, infielder *1977 - Adam Everett, infielder *1983 - Ronny Cedeño, infielder *1983 - Jason Vargas, pitcher Deaths *1980 - Jack Rothrock, outfielder/infielder (b. 1905) *1981 - Al Van Camp, infielder/outfielder (b. 1903)